1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a questionnaire system, and, more particularly, to a questionnaire producing and aiding system, a questionnaire reply-gathering terminal system and a questionnaire totalizing and analyzing system relating to a sequential operation to be carried out when a questionnaire is answered. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for handling a variety of questionnaires that are frequently answered, such as in a survey, wherein a large quantity of replies obtained to the questionnaires are collected, totalized and analyzed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A questionnaire or survey that is conducted of passerbys or customers commonly utilizes questionnaire sheets on which, for example, questions and multiple-choice answers are provided. Replies to such questionnaires are gathered, totalized and analyzed using a processing apparatus such as a computer, which consumes considerable time for inputting reply data, for example. Therefore, the questionnaires are preferably answered, collected and the data entered into the computer roughly simultaneously, to save time. This often results in very high labor costs.
Systems, such as those disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-259889, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-80718 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-250762, have thus been developed in which those who answer the questionnaires directly input their replies to the computer.
By way of example, the system disclosed in JP 2-259889 provides a questionnaire source computer connected to a questionnaire reply computer by communication lines. According to this system, questionnaire sheets are electronically distributed from the questionnaire source apparatus to questionnaire reply terminals using the communication lines. Each person replying to the questionnaire reads the contents of the questionnaire sheet displayed at a questionnaire reply terminal, and replies to the questionnaire by using an input device such as a keyboard. The questionnaire source apparatus gathers the reply data from the questionnaire reply terminals, and totalizes and analyzes the reply. Thus, personal labor is significantly reduced.
A reply input apparatus disclosed in JP 62-80718 includes a plurality of small-sized data terminals or personal computers, wherein the questionnaire replies are directly input via a keyboard, for example. The reply display portion, which displays plural answer choices, is formed to correspond to the layout of the keyboard. The configurations of the question display portion and the reply display portion are arranged so that the questions and reply choices can be inspected with a correspondency to each other. Furthermore, the plural reply choices are disposed to correspond to plural key switches on the keyboard. Therefore, manual operations such as distributing questionnaire sheets, gathering replies and inputting reply data are avoided. Furthermore, the content of the questionnaires (i.e., the questions and answers) can be changed in a relatively simple fashion, without necessitating the production of additional hard copies of questionnaires, since the changes can be made on-line.
However, each of the latter two conventional systems is directed to improving the efficiency of the reply gathering operation and the operation of inputting data to the computer. Neither system is directed to reducing labor for producing the questionnaire itself. Therefore, excessive labor is still required to produce the questionnaire sheet.
Moreover, the system disclosed in JP 62-80718 requires a correspondency between questions and replies with the keyboard. Therefore, the content of the questionnaire is limited by the keyboard. That is, since the number of key switches on the keyboard is finite, the number and style of the questionnaire sheets is limited.
Additionally, the system disclosed in JP 2-259889 requires the questionnaire source apparatus and the questionnaire reply terminals to be connected by dedicated communication lines. Therefore, the possible locations for providing questionnaire reply terminals are limited, and may prevent the questionnaire reply terminals from being placed at particularly desirable locations, such as along streets or in storefronts. However, the reply input apparatus of JP 62-80718 may be a portable personal computer, which may be easily moved to such locations.
However, even this system is subject to a limitation in which, since answers to the questionnaire are gathered on a magnetic disk, they must be input to the questionnaire totalizing and analyzing apparatus via a communication line or an external input apparatus. Therefore, the questionnaire reply terminal must be relocated to a position where a communication line is available, or to where the questionnaire source apparatus or the questionnaire gathering and analyzing apparatus is disposed. Particularly for a questionnaire that is distributed over a wide area by using multiple questionnaire reply terminals, attempts to access the questionnaire gathering and analyzing apparatus via communication lines from remote questionnaire reply terminals prevents smooth transmission of data to the totalizing and analyzing system.
Additionally, according to each of the conventional systems described above, no identification information is provided to each person answering the questionnaire. Thus, the systems do not produce data concerning information items regarding the answerer vis-a/ -vis the question and content of the reply.